


day6 drabbles

by http3racha



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http3racha/pseuds/http3racha
Summary: a collection of day6 improptu drabbles for light reading
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Original Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Character(s), Park Sungjin/Original Character(s), Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	day6 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm particularly new in writing fics in ao3, please give me comments or constructive criticism. english isn't my first language so please do correct my grammars too. :)

44 days ago, it was the last time I met him. 8 days ago, and it was the last time I heard his voice from an abrupt phone call.

And now he’s standing in front of my apartment, soaked in water. I honestly wanted to get mad at his lack of presence these last days, but he is shivering and it’s 2 in the morning. As the lightning strikes hard on the outside, I give up and I let him in. It is undoubtedly not a mild storm, yet he still comes all the way here. He looks tired, I know he is. His group’s concert tour is still on going, and I know damn well how tired he is. 

He immediately heads to my bed, not even minding how wet he is going to make my bed, it is obvious how drained out he is from the blackness below his eyes. He sighs as he sees me standing there while staring at him awkwardly, unknowing of what I should do. I am in mixed feelings; I am both mad that he’s never here and happy that he’s now here. “Come here,” he gestures me to go lie next to him.

But the latter wins by much difference. I miss his touch just too much, that I almost run to the bed just to go there and nuzzle my nose to his broad, wet chest. He embraces me almost immediately, and the warmth fills up my coldness. I, once again, feel so alive.

He’s silent and I don’t speak a word. He kisses the top of my head a few times as he’s slowly rubbing my arm, as if he’s consoling me. But yes, the doubts of our relationship that I’m having for these past months immediately go away just by how he’s holding me right now. We’re too busy to hear each other’s heartbeat, enjoying the serenity of ours that will perhaps only last for 6 hours at most; because at the end, he will leave for his next schedules.

But this silence is so unlike him. No matter how tired he is, whenever we’re together, he always talks even about the most nonsense things, being the usual chatty Jaehyung. He is always so talkative, talking about literally everything just to keep the conversation going. Something must be happening that is making him silent like this.

“Jae, baby?” I finally call him out.

“Yeah?” he answers, and he sounds shaky.

“Dear?” I get up from his chest to see tears slowly wetting his already wet soft cheeks. And I swear, nothing is more heartbreaking than seeing how heartbroken he is at the moment.

He closes his eyes after we made an eye contact. But he then quickly utters, still with that shaky voice of his, “Babe, you know. Just don’t get up, I honestly feel so embarrassed right now that you see me in a state like this. Just relax, lie down on my chest.”

He never cries, hell, he is barely ever sad. His pride is too high to show his tears, and he is always happy, no matter how stressful things are, he is always able to put up a happy face at the end. 

“You want to talk about it?” I try to sound as gentle as possible. I obey his words just to lie down on his chest, not even staring at his face. Frankly, not that I don’t want to see him like that; it’s too heartbreaking that I’m sure I’ll tear up too if I keep seeing him.

“Babe, I know I’ve been such an asshole for being so busy these days. I barely even have time to call you.” He sighs, sounding as irritated as ever. He takes a deep breath in between his sobs, before continuing to talk. “No matter how hard the circumstances are for us, just don’t ever give up on us. No matter how much you doubt if I will ever always go back to you, you know how much I love you, you know how much I’ll love you. There might be times that I can’t be here with you, a lot perhaps. But can I be a little selfish, and ask you a favor?”

“What is it?” my voice softens. 

“Just don’t ever leave me and, when the time’s right and I’ll say this again in a more proper way to you,” he stops for a moment. “Will you marry me?”

I don’t reply to his words, but I tighten my hug and I cry helplessly on his chest. We both are crying as we embrace each other closer. We both know it’s hard to keep up with our relationship, and it perhaps will be even tougher in the future. There might be a lot of unpleasant moments coming, waiting for us. But one thing I believe is that it all will be worth it at the end.


End file.
